El club del otro yo
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: ¿Nunca has deseado soltar las cadenas, al menos una noche? ¿Permitir que tu alter ego tome el control? Para los miembros del Club del otro yo la respuesta es sencilla.¡Hazlo y disfruta con ello! Contenido sexual gráfico/escenas explícitas.Bad Ink Contest


******Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**Nombre del OneShot:** El club del otro yo

**Nombre del Autor:** dark warrior1000

**Summary:** ¿Nunca has deseado soltar las cadenas, al menos una noche? ¿Permitir que tu alter ego tome el control? Para los miembros del Club del otro yo la respuesta es sencilla... ¡Hazlo y disfruta con ello!

**Pareja:** Edward/Bella

**Número de palabras:** 5327

**Advertencias: **Esta historia incluye contenido sexual gráfico, escenas explícitas y trata temas que pueden ofender la sensibilidad del lector. Lenguaje adulto. +18

* * *

**Bad Ink Contest**.

**El club del otro yo**

- ¿Nunca has deseado ser otra persona?- le pregunté a Jasper una tarde mientras habíamos hecho un alto en nuestra maratónica jornada de estudio que llevaba ya más de diez horas.

- Edward, no empieces de nuevo- estaba tan frustrado como yo solo que se le daba mejor negarlo.

- Amigo, recuérdame por que mierda estamos haciéndolo- le pedí cerrando mis ojos para contener el volcán que me bullía por dentro.

- No quieres que lo haga- me respondió sarcástico, al tiempo que se acercaba al baño y golpeaba furiosamente la puerta y gritaba- Emmett termina ya con lo que mierda estés haciendo que tengo una situación aquí afuera y te necesito.

- Ya voy- bramó el susodicho detrás de la puerta - ¡Demonios no se puede cagar en paz!. Mis amigos me conocían bien y realmente estaba cocinándose una escena digna de la película Un día de furia…

Cerré los ojos y cruzando mis índices frente a mi rostro empecé a golpear rítmicamente mi frente- Recuérdamelo por favor

- Porque nuestros señores padres nos han dado un ultimátum después de los acontecimientos de público conocimiento ocurridos la semana pasada y si no metemos alguna puta materia en lo que queda del semestre vamos a ser homeless- me respondió sarcástico.

- Hermano que quieres que te diga, no les gustó mucho tener que usar sus influencias para que nos expulsaran por montar una orgía en pleno baile de recepción a los nuevos estudiantes- agregó Emmett saliendo del baño.

- Seamos precisos… pequeña orgía- aclaré.

- Creo que al Profesor Banner no le pareció tan pequeña cuando entró al salón de suministros y encontró a su hija y sus amigas cabalgándonos semidesnudas- agregó Jasper sonriendo maliciosamente

- Fue tremendo- soltó Emmett sacudiendo su cabeza para finalmente explotar en una carcajada.

- Vivo para momentos como ese- repliqué mordiendo mi labio inferior y sonriendo al recordar la escena que montó.

- Eres un auténtico hijo de puta Edward, te la cogiste para joder al viejo, la pendeja ni siquiera de gustaba- me reprendió Jasper

- Y no es la primera vez que lo haces- lo secundó el bastardo de Emmett alias "mi amigo se sube a cualquier tren"- te vas a ir derecho al infierno por malparido.

- ¡Oigan, yo no tengo la culpa de ser irresistible!- les respondí

- Un día vas a caer Cullen y ese día me voy a asegurar de estar en primera fila mirando

- ¡Jasper no sabía que eras vouyer!- le repliqué

- Ya la cagaste Cullen, ahora me veo en la obligación de recordarte lo que te dijo cierta gitana adivinadora.

- Ah si la de la profecía macabra- agregó Emmett con voz cascada

- No me jodan con eso otra vez, par de idiotas, la vieja hija de puta me hizo pegar un susto de muerte… tuve pesadillas por semanas

- Uhhhh…- comenzó Emmet imitando a la perfección a la adivina que tiempo atrás nos había leído la fortuna en una feria en el pueblo. Jasper lo siguió- los opuestos forman la unidad, encuéntrala y estarás completo. Si no lo haces te quebrarás… Uhhhh

- ¡Pendejos, les voy a pegar una patada en el orto a cada uno!- les grité encabronado

- Eres tan fácil de joder- me dijo Jasper.

- Ja, no puedes darnos salida, cabrón- me chuceó Emmett - Recuerdas, nos hicimos un juramento de hermandad para toda la vida y nos tatuamos en el omóplato izquierdo tus diseños para sellarlo.

- Y casi nos peleamos antes de hacerlo, porque los tres nos queríamos tatuar el del dragón- le respondí- me tendría que haber dado cuenta que no iba a funcionar.

- Alto, alto. Yo no competía a mi siempre me gustó el fénix- me replicó Jasper al instante

- Pero yo si y todavía no te lo perdono, bastardo egoísta- gruñó Emmett

- Pero te hice un halcón fenomenal- le dije poniendo mi mejor cara de santo inocente.

- Ahora no lo cambiaría por nada, pero en ese momento te odié tanto que se lo conté a tu padre

- Hijo de puta fue la primera vez que vi a mi padre furioso.

- ¿Carlisle se exaltó?

- Ni que lo digas, me corrió por toda la casa armado con uno de mis bates de béisbol, Esme tuvo que pararlo para que no me descabezara- me lancé sobre él con todo el cuerpo- ¡Sucio traidor!

- Te lo merecías- me respondió al tiempo que hacia un rápido movimiento defensivo y se ponía en posición de ataque.

La testosterona colmaba el ambiente. Se venía una buena lucha. Lo miré de arriba abajo y con fingida frialdad le pregunté- ¿A eso lo consideras una postura de grulla?- lo azucé- Kung Fu vomitaría al verte

- Esta Grulla va a patearte el trasero, dragón- me respondió cabreado.

- Eso si consigues agarrarme antes que te deje eunuco, idiota- le contesté

- ¡A ver si se dejan de pelear como niños de kinder!- nos reprendió cual maestra de segundo grado Jasper- Volvamos a lo nuestro que bastante atrasados vamos y no tengo ninguna gana de que me corten los víveres- Si algo puede lograr que una buena pelea entre dos se termine es que ambos oponentes se unan contra un tercero. Levanté mi ceja en un gesto mudo y Emmett lo captó a la perfección. Saltamos al unísono sobre Jasper y lo aplastamos contra el piso.

- Dios nos libre de la voz de la conciencia- recé al levantarme

- Amen- me respondió Emmett desde el piso sentado cómodamente sobre el pecho de Jas.

-.-.-.-

La fiesta se había puesto caliente desde el principio y poco a poco se fue saliendo de madre. Tal vez ayudó que jugáramos streep-poker más temprano y que ya puestos nos quedáramos tal y como estábamos cuando Ben y Ángela perdieron estrepitosamente y quedaron como dios los trajo al mundo o que los tragos que Jasper estaba preparando eran pura dinamita

Jasper es un anfitrión estupendo y un barman magnífico. Ha nacido para ello ¡ni siquiera se como hace para concentrarse en lo que mierda mezcla con María de rodillas atendiendo su verga! Pero lo hace.

Emmet en cambio nació para la fotografía, el muy hijo de puta es capaz encenderte con las imágenes que logra atrapar con esa puta cámara que tiene ¡y ni siquiera es de última generación!. Tiene un don, sus imágenes transmiten cosas y cuando miras sus books literalmente te prendes fuego. Por supuesto tiene a su musa inspiradora quien a accedido a posar para el de todas las formas imaginables. Ella sueña con ser una modelo famosa y el sueña con agregar poses nuevas al Kamasutra y ponerlas en práctica con ella.

En este preciso momento me pone duro verla en sesión, cubierta solo con una tanga y sus medias con liguero, brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza y amarrados a una barra en la pared mientras Heidi y Jane, las gemelas ardientes, atienden sus pechos a conciencia mientras Emmet las captura para la posteridad.

Bien en realidad también me calienta bastante el hecho que Tania esté acostada sobre mis rodillas semidesnuda mientras trazo a mano alzada un dibujo sobre una de sus nalgas usando un fibrón cargado con hena un intrincado dibujo tribal, mientras con la otra recorro sus húmedos pliegues una y otra vez.

Durante los últimos meses hemos organizado unas cuantas de estas fiestas liberadoras, en las que soltábamos al Mister Hyde convive dentro de nosotros. Un espacio donde nuestro alter ego pasa a tomar protagonismo, pero esta noche es distinta, sobrevuela en el ambiente una extraña energía. Nos hemos desinhibido como nunca, cada uno con su estilo pero la mezcla ha resultado fantástica.

Horas más tarde, tras haber hecho lo nuestro y esquivando los cuerpos de los invitados que aún permanecían tirados en el piso nos encontramos los tres en la terraza de nuestro departamento de solteros.

- ¡Que buena noche!- exclamó subyugado Emmet- ¡Me la pasé fenomenal!

- La mejor fiesta que hemos tenido desde que empezamos- le respondió Jasper eufórico. Ambos giraron esperando mis comentarios.

Renunciemos- dije de repente

- ¿A que?- me preguntó Emmet sin comprender

- A la vida de mierda que llevamos- le respondí con tranquilidad- Digámosle adiós a la abogacía, a la medicina y a la arquitectura

- Edward estás borracho o te diste con algo más fuerte

- Jamás estuve tan lúcido en mi vida como en este momento- le dije con seguridad.

- Oh genio de la lucidez ¿Qué propones que hagamos?- me preguntó sarcástico Emmet

- Montemos un club privado.

- ¿Un club privado?- repreguntaron al unísono

- Si- les respondí con una sonrisa malévola .

- ¿Qué tienes en mente patán pervertido?- me preguntó maliciosamente Jasper

- Digamos que pretendo darle un giro a mi existencia. Ser yo mismo no quien quieren que sea. Vivir de lo que más me gusta hacer y como realmente quiero hacerlo.

- ¿Y eso sería?- preguntó Emmet

- Fiestear todas las noches- replicó Jasper

- Tu lo has dicho

Esa noche nació el Club del otro yo.

-.-.-.-.-

A los tres meses teníamos un éxito en nuestras manos. La gente se mataba por formar parte o al menos asistir a nuestras fiestas en las que quien lo deseara podía cumplir su fantasía de soltar a su alter ego, al menos por una noche.

Nos llegaban las propuestas más insólitas y nos divertíamos bastante leyéndolas.

- ¡Hijo de puta!- bramó Emmett entrando como un bólido en la sala.

- ¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó Jasper que conociendo a Emmett sabía que la propuesta lo había encendido.

- El muy turro me quiere hacer la competencia- puchereó

- Dile que no- le contesté

- No puedo- gimió- mi conciencia libertina no me lo permite.

- ¿Qué propone?- le pregunté haciéndome el inocente aunque medianamente me imaginaba por donde venía la cosa.

- Nos propone hacer una performance en el club recreando posturas del Kamasutra y sexo tántrico con su novia.

- La fantasía de todo fetichista mirón- reflexionó Jasper- Busquemos a los que solicitaron fantasías vouyeristas y matamos varios pájaros de un tiro.

- Y llenamos las arcas- agregó la versión mercenaria de mi mismo.

La fiesta resultó para alquilar balcones y nos aportó buen dinero.

-.-.-.-.-

Los jueves de cada semana era el día de entrevistas para admisión de socios. A pesar que muchos lo habían intentado, solo habíamos llegado a aceptar a veinte nuevos miembros permanentes. Hoy teníamos que ver a una chica que había presentado su solicitud y dado el primer paso para presentarse… tatuarse.

En un rapto de absoluta maldad el muy perro de Emmett nos sugirió que fuera condición para postularse hacerse un tatuaje, independientemente de que los aceptáramos o no y a nosotros nos pareció una idea genial.

Como de costumbre nos habíamos acomodado en nuestro salón privado esperando la hora de la entrevista.

Un suave golpe en la puerta nos indicó que nuestra candidata había llegado

- Adelante- le indicó Jasper. Una pequeña morena de ojos vivaces entró en el salón. Se la veía tranquila y resuelta. Me fije sus datos en la solicitud. Alice Brandon, 22 años.

- Hola Alice soy Edward, a mi derecha Jasper y a mi izquierda Emmet.

- Hola a todos- nos saludó tímidamente.

- Cada uno de nosotros te hará una pregunta a las que debes contestar con total franqueza, te pediremos que salgas de la sala para poder deliberar respecto a tus respuestas. Si nos parecen adecuadas te llamaremos nuevamente y te pediremos que nos muestres el tatuaje que te has hecho. También lo evaluaremos y luego te daremos la respuesta ¿de acuerdo?

- Si- nos respondió con una seguridad que me gustó.

- Vamos con la primera- le dije- ¿Qué es lo que ocultas a los demás y mostrarías aquí?

Ella pensó por unos segundos y luego me respondió- Que puedo ver cosas que pasarán en el futuro- Sin duda como respuesta era creativa aunque un poco escalofriante para mi, teniendo en cuenta que mis experiencias con "psíquicas" no habían sido muy afortunadas.

- Emmet haz los honores- le pedí

- ¿Por qué no puedes mostrarlo en tu vida diaria?- le preguntó

Ella suspiró y pude percibir que temblaba ligeramente- Provengo de una familia muy religiosa y ellos creen que es una especie de maldición. Cuando tenía doce años tuve una visión en la mi madre sufría un accidente muy grave cuando acompañaba a mi padre a visitar a una familia que vivía cerca de nuestra casa. Traté de impedirle que fuera, rogué, lloré y le pedí de rodillas que se quedaran pero no me hacía caso de manera que le conté lo que había visto. Mi padre me ignoró y las cosas sucedieron tal y como había pronosticado. Mi madre no recobró el sentido hasta que falleció unos meses después. Mi padre me internó en un hospital psiquiátrico para que me "curaran". Aprendí a simular bien para que me dejarán salir el allí.

- Jasper tu turno- le indiqué.

- ¿Crees en el destino?- le preguntó.

Ella lo miró con ternura y le respondió- Si y te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo. Sin agregar nada más salió de la sala con paso ligero cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El ambiente era denso, estábamos perplejos tanto por la historia como por la respuesta a la pregunta de Jasper.

- Mi respuesta es definitivamente si- nos dijo Jasper sin darnos tiempo a preguntar- la quiero aquí.

- Es suficiente para mi- le respondí

- Y para mi también- agregó Emmet

- Entonces… - lo interrumpí tratando de mitigar su ansiedad

- Si se ha hecho un tatuaje que no sea de hena está adentro- Jasper sonrió aliviado.

Desde ese día Alice se convirtió en miembro permanente del staff. Era divertida, inteligente y pronto aprendimos que no era bueno apostar en su contra. Simplemente si ella decía vamos con esto, lo hacíamos, aunque nos pareciera la idea más descabellada del universo.

El éxito del club se potenció y pronto ella y Jasper empezaron a convivir como pareja.

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba aparcando mi Harley frente al negocio de Jake cuando la vi salir y perderse rápidamente calla abajo. ¡Demonios, la chica era la personificación de todas y cada una de mis fantasías!.

Ignorando el más que notorio abultamiento que se produjo en mi parte delantera, entré al local. Mi amigo me echó una mirada suspicaz

- Percibo que te has cruzado con ella- a buen entendedor pocas palabras y Jake y yo nos entendíamos a la perfección.

- Está para el infarto- le contesté- me dieron ganas de tirármela ahí mismo, apoyados en mi moto.

- Y eso que no has hablado con ella- me jodió- tiene una voz y una manera de mirar que te hace estremecer.

- ¿Quién mierda es?- le pregunté tratando de distraer mis apetitos y cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

- Se llama Isabella y es nueva en la ciudad- me respondió

- ¿Se quiere tatuar?- me juré a mi mismo que si Jake la iba a trabajar sobre su cuerpo me aseguraría de estar presente.

- No- me decepcioné un poco, pero la respuesta de Jake terminó por entusiasmarme- ella diseña tatuajes y vino para mostrarme sus trabajos

- ¿Qué tal son?

- Tan buenos como los tuyos- me respondió serio- Pero me sorprendió más algo que me dijo, fue un flash- guardé silencio esperando que me contara- Ella piensa que el arte del tatuaje debería ser reconocido en el mismo nivel que la pintura o la escultura. Darle vuelo a nuestro trabajo y que cada tatuaje que hacemos sea una obra de arte única e irrepetible- me miró serio- El momento fue absolutamente creepy, era como si te estuviera escuchando hablar a ti… como si tu mente hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo.

- Chica inteligente

- Te aseguro Edward que fue uno de esos momentos que uhhhh, piensas que estás atravesando realidades paralelas.

- Llévala esta noche al club- le pedí

- Veré que es lo que puedo hacer- me respondió- pero si lo consigo me vas a deber una muy muy grande.

- Mercenario.

- De algo tenemos que vivir- me respondió

Me quedé un rato más pero mi mente no dejaba de trabajar a cientos de revoluciones por segundo. La adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo esperando ansioso que llegara la noche.

-.-.-.-.-

Estaba tras la barra ayudando a Jasper cuando la vi entrar, conversando y riendo con Jake. No se había vestido para matar… blusa cruzada, falda, botas... pero el conjunto resultaba espectacular y prueba de ello era la cantidad de miradas hambrientas que le echaban encima… incluida la mía.

- Parece que tenemos nueva atracción- me dijo Jasper sonriendo- cuando termine la noche vamos a tener que limpiar ríos de baba si la chica de Jake sigue moviendo las caderas de esa forma.

Tengo que admitir que mi sentido de la territorialidad se disparó un poco ya que literalmente le gruñí- no es la chica de Jake.

- No es lo que mis ojos ven- me replicó haciendo un claro movimiento con su ceja. El perro bastardo la sostenía de cintura y su abrazo clamaba a los cuatro vientos que nadie se atreviera a acercarse si deseaba que sus testículos siguieran en su lugar.

- Prepara algo poderoso y que sea doble- le pedí

- Hijo de perra, juegas sucio- me respondió con una media sonrisa

- Mejor prepara dos- necesitaba imperiosamente hacer una jugada que me dejara solo con ella.

- Edward , tu te puedes beber un océano y ni te mosqueas

- ¿Quien te dijo que era para mi?- le dije guiñando un ojo- uno es para ella y el otro es para el perro sarnoso de Jake.

- Eres el peor de todos- me dijo al tiempo que me daba los dos supertragos

- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale- le contesté tomando uno en cada mano y yendo a su encuentro.

Me acerqué a ellos esquivando a la gente que se movía frenética por la pista. Dos o tres de las chicas se me tiraron encima tratando de arrastrarme con ellas. Tania se colgó directamente de mi cuello y envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura.

- Ahora no- le dije tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no volcar el contenido de los vasos- Suéltame

- Es que quiero bailar contigo- me dijo haciendo mohines. Lo que quería era otra cosa y en una noche cualquiera hubiera sido el primero en arrastrarla conmigo a algún rincón y montármela ahí mismo pero no hoy. Hoy toda mi atención estaba puesta en la escultural morena que se mecía al ritmo de la música unos metros más adelante. Jasper atento envió a Gareth para que me la sacara de encima.

Cuando llegué a su lado saludé a Jake que detuvo sus frenéticos movimientos por un instante y nos presentó

- Bienvenida al Club - le grité entregando un vaso a cada uno- la casa invita.

- Ya era hora que ligara algo- exclamó Jake y mirándola socarronamente le dijo- Voy a venir más seguido contigo- la tomó de la mano y la besó galantemente mientras decía a viva voz para que lo escucháramos- los dejo, una bartender pechugona me está haciendo señas- mientras se alejaba Bella y yo sonreímos ante su falta total de disimulo.

Me acerqué a ella y la estreché contra mi juguetonamente. Con tono confidente le susurré - ¿Bailamos preciosa?

- Ya estamos en ello- me contestó seductora rozando sus caderas contra mi cuerpo al darse vuelta y apoyarse de espaldas contra mí, sus nalgas estimulaban mi miembro que se iba alzando excitado por el contacto. Coloqué mis manos sobre su vientre apretándola contra mi, haciendo que sintiera cuanto me ponía, comencé a acariciarla con una de mis manos marcando con la otra el ritmo del movimiento. Deslicé mi boca sobre su cuello dejando un reguero de besos húmedos para terminar lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Podía sentir como su corazón bombeaba más y más rápido, su respiración se agitaba mientras temblaba de deseo entre mis brazos- Ven conmigo- le dije tomándola de la cintura para caminar a la par. La marea humana se abrió reverencialmente para dejarnos paso.

La guié hasta llegar al salón privado y cerré la puerta tras de nosotros

- Vamos ha hacer que esta noche sea inolvidable para ambos- le susurré mientras que con un fugaz movimiento la atrapaba entre la puerta y mi cuerpo ubicándome entre sus piernas abiertas. Sus manos desabrocharon los botones de mi camisa y pronto quedé frente a ella con la camisa suelta. Deslicé mis manos bajo su falda y tomé con firmeza sus nalgas. Su reacción instintiva fue rodear mis caderas con sus largas piernas apretándolas con firmeza de manera que mi miembro hinchado bajo los pantalones rozara su entrada. Sus brazos se abrazaron a mi cuello y con su boca buscó la mía.

Mordiendo suavemente mi labio inferior susurró contra mis labios- me gustas mucho. Mi cuerpo explotó en llamas y la apreté más firmemente contra mi. Mi lengua invadió su boca y nos entregamos mutuamente en un beso lujurioso.

En general las mujeres con las que había estado se mantenían pasivas esperando que yo avanzara, pero ella era distinta. Su pasión rivalizaba con la mía, iba de igual a igual en todo.

Sin dejar de besarla la sostuve firmemente de sus nalgas y casi sin esfuerzo la cargué apoyándola sobre la barra de bebidas que se encontraba a unos metros de nosotros. El roce producto del movimiento nos encendía más y más. Ella gimió contra mis labios. La deposité con cuidado separándome apenas de ella e hice descender mi boca por su cuello, su clavícula. Lamí con delicadeza la parte superior de sus senos provocándole ramalazos de anticipación. Ella soltó las cintas que sostenían el cruce de su blusa y yo me hice cargo de sus pezones. Los sonidos de su placer me volvían loco de lujuria haciéndome desear recorrer cada centímetro de su piel pero sobre todo necesitaba sentir el sabor de su excitación en mi boca.

Me arrodillé delante de ella- No- exclamó intentando cerrar sus piernas- Te necesito dentro mío. No se lo permití y le respondí- voy a acabar dentro de ti, pero déjame probarte primero- Con un fuerte tirón rompí los hilos que sostenían su tanga, recorriendo con mis dedos su entrada. Ella estaba completamente mojada. Mordisqueé y besé sus muslos, lamí su hendidura hacia su clítoris, sorbiendo para finalmente masajearlo con movimientos circulares de mi lengua. Escuchar sus gemidos me estaba enloqueciendo. Tuve que liberar mi verga ya que estaba a punto de estallar. Repetí los movimientos una y otra vez, en forma más exigente cada vez - Sabes tan bien- le susurré directamente sobre su clítoris- tan dulce. Cuanto más la comía mas se mojaba. Ella sostenía mi cabello empujando mi rostro más y más profundamente a medida que su orgasmo se iba formando.

- Quieres que siga, Bella- le pregunté- ¿quieres correrte en mi boca?- ella no articulaba palabra, solo gemía roncamente, desperada.

- No aguanto más- exclamó ahogada al tiempo que me empujaba alejándome de su centro - quiero sentirte dentro.

Con la poca racionalidad que me quedaba tomé un condón de mi bolsillo y me lo coloqué lo más rápidamente que mis temblorosas y sudadas manos me lo permitieron y poniéndome de pie posicionando mi henchido miembro frente a su entrada.

- Edward, por favor- gimió jadeante mientras abría sus piernas para darme completo acceso.

La embestí con fuerza, llenándola, ella gimió con fuerza y arañó mi espalda por sobre la camisa. Me retiré prácticamente por entero para volver a penetrarla, está vez con más suavidad

- Más fuerte- me suplicó y yo obedecí.

Dos estocadas después el orgasmo la barrió con la fuerza de un huracán- Edward- gritó ronca. Su grito penetró mi mente y perdí totalmente el control. Sentí la explosión formándose en mi vientre y el placer se extendió con furia por mi miembro y salió a chorros cegándome y haciendo que perdiera cualquier conexión con la realidad.

De pie entre sus piernas y aún dentro de ella mientras remitía el placer la abracé con fuerza, no quería soltarla. No quería que se alejara de mi. Sentí por primera vez en la vida que estaba completo. En el lugar donde debía estar, dentro de la mujer más fascinante que había tenido la fortuna de conocer. Bella apoyó su cabeza contra mi pecho aún tembloroso y besó mi pecho con suavidad. Mis manos acariciaron en forma circular su espalda. No necesitábamos decir nada, ambos lo sabíamos. Habíamos iniciado un camino que no tenía vuelta atrás.

Estábamos tan abstraídos en nuestro propio mundo que no nos dimos cuenta cuando Jasper y Emmett entraron al salón.

- Guau- bramó Emmett- y yo sin mi cámara- Bella ocultó su rostro en mi pecho tomando fuerzas para enfrentar la situación. Saqué mi miembro de su interior y lo metí en mis pantalones. Ella estiró su falda y cerró como pudo su blusa.

- Emmett cállate- lo reprendió Jasper al tiempo que tiraba de una de sus manos tratando de arrastrarlo hacia afuera- Perdón por interrumpir.

Era imposible que el bastardo dejara pasar una oportunidad así, de manera que resistiéndose al tirón, se adentró en la habitación. Jasper revoleó los ojos con gesto de fastidio y cerró la puerta para evitar más miradas indiscretas.

- Hola soy Emmett y el cabreado a mi lado es Jasper- le dijo a Bella quien medianamente recuperada de la sorpresa le respondió.

- Mala situación para conocer a alguien. Me llamo Isabella, aunque prefiero que me digan Bella- ¡Bien por mi chica! pensé mientras la tomaba por la cintura y con cuidado la dejaba en el piso.

- Me alegra conocerte- le dijo políticamente Jasper- Realmente perdona el mal momento.

- No hay problema, son cosas que te pueden suceder cuando tienes sexo con alguien en un lugar público- le respondió.

Jasper me miró y sonriendo me dijo- me gusta esta chica

- A mi también- le respondí adelantándome hacia ellos dispuesto a correrlos a patadas si no marchaban inmediatamente por voluntad propia. Los tomé de los hombros y empujándolos fui acercándolos a la puerta.

Emmet se deshizo de mi abrazo y le soltó- Si por casualidad tienes un tatuaje te conviertes en miembro oficial del club.

- Tengo uno- le respondió.

Mudos de asombro, Jasper y yo nos colocamos al lado de Emmett para observar lo que iba a mostrarnos. Ella giró y dándonos la espalda bajo su blusa. Bella tenía tatuado sobre el omóplato derecho un dragón casi idéntico al mío, la única diferencia era que estaba ubicado exáctamente como si fuera su negativo. Ella era mi opuesto.

- Estás dentro- exclamamos los tres al unísono.

xoxoxoxo


End file.
